


Sea's New Beginning

by FanficSim13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Beginning After the End - TurtleMe
Genre: Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Name Changes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficSim13/pseuds/FanficSim13
Summary: Percy Jackson has lived a long and comfortable life, and is content with passing away peacefully and enjoying the afterlife... but fate has different plans for him. Reborn as Percy Leywin, twin brother to Arthur Leywin, he is forced to go on adventures once more, some even more dangerous than those from his past life. Tag along as Percy and Arthur explore and discover the hidden secrets of Dicathen, trying to find their place in this new world.
Relationships: Arthur Leywin / Tessia Eralith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Sea's New Beginning

The grass on the sandy beach rustled and danced gracefully as the breeze blew across the beach. Apollo and Poseidon seemed to have blessed the shore that day, making it a perfect day for beach lovers to go out and frolick. If one observed carefully, they would see an old, hunched-over man holding a fish in his hands and seemingly conversing it. Of course, this elderly man was the one and only Percy Jackson.

Percy had a bittersweet expression on his face as he dropped the fish back into the sea and shakily stood up, his knocking knees threatening to fold. A slender arm wrapped around his own, and he smiled as he looked over at the love of his life. Both he and Annabeth had become wrinkly, their hair turning gray, yet Percy swore he had never seen someone more beautiful than her.

"Seaweed Brain. How many times do I tell you to bring along your walker when you head on out to the beach?" Annabeth chided Percy as she flicked a finger at his forehead in mock annoyance.

"Ow!" he rubbed his forehead and gave Annabeth a lopsided look. "You **know** how I feel about my walker. It's emasculating, and bulky, and irritating, and it always gets stuck on the sand." Percy recited in his best impersonation of a certain sci-fi character. This just earned him another flick on the head from Annabeth.

"Come on, let's head back home." Percy smiled at this and they both walked (hobbled) away, back to their beach house by the shore.

* * *

That night, with the moon high in the midnight sky and the chilly wind buffeting against the wooden walls of their cabin, Percy and Annabeth lay side-by-side in their bed. They both knew their strings would be cut soon, and they welcomed it with open arms.

"I'm quite looking forward to Elysium, you know? Seeing the rest of our friends there... finally finding peace..." Percy rambled on as Annabeth listened. "No more quests... no more life threatening dangers..."

Annabeth flipped over onto her side and gazed deep into Percy's eyes. "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

Percy gazed back and his mouth slowly crinkled into a grin. "I love you too, Wise Girl."

That night the couple both passed away, holding each other in their arms, looking forward to entering the afterlife and enjoying Elysium. But the Fates weren't done messing with Percy Jackson's life yet...

* * *

Percy groaned as he was blinded by the shining light in front of him. _'Is this what the entrance to Elysium is like? Damn, I can't see a thing.'_ He became even more annoyed when his face was hit. A dark, blob like figure was blocking the blinding light, but it was also uncomfortably shoving against Percy's face. _'Get off me! Wait... why can't I talk?'_

Horrified, Percy tried talking once more, but no words came out. Instead, his vocal cords made a most unmanly wail, like the sound of a newborn baby. The dark blob in front of him seemed not to like this, and Percy was shoved even more. Fed up, Percy tried swinging his arm, but to no avail. 

He looked down at his body, before realizing he couldn't see anything at all. Percy was in the middle of a sea of darkness that seemed to stretch on endlessly. The blob in front of him seemed to have the same realization, as it stopped shoving against Percy and started to gravitate towards the bright light.

_'This definitely isn't how I imagined the trip to the afterlife would be... did Hades change it up or something? Where's Charon? Is the the blob? Where's Annabeth?'_ Many questions raced through Percy's head, but he couldn't think up of a decent answer. He then decided that this was probably just some prank from his ghostly uncle, and that Annabeth and all his other friends would be at the other end of the light. Percy was never one to think too much about things in the first place anyways.

The journey to the source of the bright light took forever, and Percy's ADHD was starting to kick in. He desperately wanted to do something else other than just gravitate towards the bright light while stuck behind the dark blob's behind.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally reached the light, and a cacophony of sounds started to bombard him. Percy tried to complain even more, but just ended up crying like a toddler again.

The muffled voices became clearer, and Percy finally managed to make out what they were saying.

"Congratulations Sir and Madam, you've been gifted with two healthy twin boys."

_'Huh? What's going on?'_ Percy's brain went into overdrive as he tried to figure out what was happening to him. For some reason, he remembered something that he had watched a long time ago, an anime about being reborn into another world.

_'Please don't tell me I was reborn... I didn't even choose to be reborn! I don't need to live a bunch of heroic lives and find my way into the Isles of the Blest! I'm content just being with Annabeth...'_ He sighed and cursed the Fates for messing with him even after death. But despite how annoyed, pissed off, and bitter Percy was about being potentially reincarnated, he couldn't help but feel a pang of excitement at the prospect of starting a new life, but with all the knowledge of someone that had already completed the game of life.

It was kind of like starting a game again from the beginning after you'd already completed it the first time and gotten all the achievements. He was sure that this time he'd probably be able to do better in his school work.

Realizing that he still couldn't see anything, Percy slowly opened his eyes, trying to get adjusted to the new lighting of where he was. In front of him seemed to be a doctor, althought he wasn't wearing anythign Percy was sure doctors wear. No doctor's gown, no stethoscope, nothing. Surveying his surroundings, Percy started to feel his heart beat in his infant chest at his surroundings.

He was in a dimly lit room, lit with only candles that illuminated the bed of straw laying on the floor. Percy tried to see if he could gather more clues, and as he looked to his left, he saw another baby right next to him. For reasons unknown, Percy swore he had met the infant before. It took him a few moments to realize it.

_'You! You're the one that shoved against me while we were in the dark space!'_ Percy attempted to hit the infant back as revenge for earlier, but only ended up wiggling around and flopping his baby limbs. _'Curse this newborn body!'_ He attempted to voice his annoyed proclamations, but only ended up crying more. 

This, however, seemed to get the attention of the accused baby, who turned around to face Percy. Percy swore to the gods that he saw the baby glare at him, but with one blink, the face went back to looking like an innocent baby with cute azure eyes.

"He sure is a noisy one, eh?" A manly voice said from Percy's right. He glanced over to see two people. One was a lovely woman with auburn hair and brown eyes, which made a pang of pain reverb in his heart as he compared the similarities between this woman and his own mother. Or at least... his mother in his past life. The one who spoke was a man who Percy assumed to be his father, at least judging from the idiotic grin plastered on his face and his teary eyes.

_'Gods, did I look like that too when my children were born?'_ Percy reminisced as he remembered his past life.

"Hey there little Percy, I'm your daddy, can you say dada?" He repeated the question to the toddler next to him as well, calling him Art. His... mother, rolled her eyes at her husband's antics. "Honey, they were just born."

Percy took a closer look at his... father, and confirmed that he was actually quite handsome. This made Percy seriously want to check himself out in front of a mirror, despite not being much of a narcissist in his old life. His father had a very charismatic look, with ashy brown hair and gentle saphirre eyes.

"Hmm, he isn't crying. Doctor, I thought newborns were supposed to cry when they are born." Percy heard his mother say as she stared in concern at Art, who he presumed was his brother.

"There are cases where the infant does not cry. Please continue resting for a couple of days Mrs. Leywin, and let me know if anything happens to Arthur or Percy, Mr. Leywin." the doctor said assuringly to his concerned mother.

* * *

The following couple of weeks after his "reincarnation" Percy was boggled as he tried to make sense of what happened to him, as well was trying to gain more control over his infant body. His motor controls were on par of well... that of a baby. 

Over the course of these few weeks, Percy and his "brother" had quite a few staring contests whenever their eyes met. The thought that perhaps Arthur had reincarnated like him entertained Percy's mind as well whenever these staring matches occured.

Despite not really paying that much attention, Percy had managed to figure out that the new world he was in was severely different from his past one. Everything seemed to be so old and medieval, and not to mention that his mother could heal his wounds like a natural Apollo kid.

Thats right. His mother had healing magic.

He discovered this fact one day when his mother had to heal a scratch Art had gotten after being bumped into a drawer by our clumsy father who sheepishly escaped before our mother unleashed her maternal wrath onto him. She had extended out her arms, and in an act reminiscent to Will Solace, her hands lit up with a hum and Art's scratch had miraculously been healed.

_'Where in the Hades am I?'_

* * *

Percy's mother, named Alice Leywin, and his father, Reynolds Leywin, seemed like good people at least. His mother's kindhearted nature reminded him so much of Sally that his heart ached whenever he looked at her. After a long time of just being stuck inside the house, Percy's ADHD was sated when he and Arthur were brought with her to explore the town.

They were both strapped to her back, and if Percy could blush in embarassment he definitely would.

We toured around what she called the town of Ashber, which looked more like a glorified outpost than anything, seeing as there weren't any roads or buildings. We walked along the main trail where there so many various tents and stalls that Percy wondered if there was a festival of some sort being celebrated. What surprised him even more was what these merchants were selling: from common everyday trinkets to weapons, armor, and shining rocks.

Glancing at a rack of swords, Percy tried reaching for his pocket for his trusty sword, disappointed once more as he came up fruitless. Not only did he not have Riptide, he also did not have a pocket.

Everyone around them carried their weapons with pride, reminding Percy of his times at Camp Half-Blood. With that melancholy memory in his mind, the day sped by like a blur. With Alice just talking to me and Arthur even though we couldn't speak back as she went shopping for groceries. With Percy's ADHD and his immobile body, he had no choice but to succumb to sleep some time through the trip.

* * *

Percy sat on Alice's lap next to Arthur, all of them watching as Reynolds started reciting a chant. Percy focused on what was happening before him, realizing it was probably another clue to figuring out what this world was all about. He waited for what seemed like an eternity for something cool to happen, and watched as three human-sized boulders emerged from the ground and slammed into a nearby tree.

Both Percy and Arthur had the same reaction. They flailed their arms in mixed emotions of anger, disappointment, and annoyance at their time being wasted for watching such a thing. Which, of course, their father interpreted as amazement at his magical feat. He puffed his chest out as he proudly spoke, "Your daddy is awesome huh!"

Of course, Percy knew that his father was actually much more adept at fighting. He had been watching him train for a while now, and was honestly quite impressed with his skills. With quick and firm movements that were surprising for his build, his fists carried enough force to break the sound barrier, but were fluid enough to not leave an opening.

From what Percy had managed to learn using his seaweed filled brain, he had deduced that this world was full of magic and warriors and adventurers, reminding him of the time that he had played a game of DnD with the Seven.

Currency in this world also seemed pretty straightforward. Copper was the lowest form of currency, then silver, followed by gold. While Percy had yet to see anything costing as much as a gold coin, normal families seemed to be able to live off of a couple copper coins a day just fine.

_100 Copper = 1 Silver_

_100 Silver = 1 Gold_

Each day, Percy did his best to try and gain more control over his body. Little did he know that his comfortable regimen would soon change.

**Author's Note:**

> **_A/N: Alright so, I hope you guys are enjoying so far (honestly hope people are actually looking for a niche like this)! I absolutely love both PJO and TBAtE, so I just thought it would be fun to write a fanfiction making the two worlds collide. Its been a while since I've written a fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh on my writing kek. Please leave some kudos or comment if you guys enjoyed and are excited to see more hehe. I'll be trying to match the story and chapter pacing with the TBAtE light novel chapter pacing._ **


End file.
